


The Summer In-between

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was probably the last family holiday Kami was going to go on with his parents and he was going to enjoy it for their sake. No longer a child, not quite ready to consider himself an adult either but perhaps this holiday would change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer In-between

Kami stared across the pool, unable to tear his eyes away from the young man on the other side. Sun kissed skin, raven dark hair and a smile he had only seen once, but had made him weak at the knees. He'd thought this holiday with his family would be too embarrassing to enjoy now that he was officially an adult, he knew now that he'd been wrong. He didn't know who this boy was, clearing glasses from around the pool, but even if he had this wasn't a normal reaction to have.

He'd been experimenting gradually with his sexuality since he was sixteen, not quite ready to accept he wasn't straight. Yet he was too smart to just ignore the feelings deep inside. He liked boys more than girls, but he wasn't quite ready for the world to know it.

He took a sip of his coke, turning his attention to his little brother in the pool. Just an older brother, looking out for his younger sibling while his parents went to the shops. Nothing unusual here at all.

“Have you finished with that glass?” the man asked, startling Kami from his attempts not to stare. He turned, smiling shyly and nodding his head as the man began to clear away the glass that had been abandoned on the table beside him.

“What's your name?” Kami suddenly asked, a normal question surely? The look the dark haired beauty gave him made him very conscious he was wearing nothing but swimming trunks. For the first time he was self-conscious about being half naked around another boy. They might be around the same age, but he had confidence and charisma far beyond anything Kami had ever seen in someone his own age. He walked around the pool like some kind of superstar, the comments he made showing he had opinions that had come from deep thought opposed to blindly believing everything he was told. This too was unique not just to a young man, but society in general.

“Gackt,” came the answer. An unusual name for an unusual boy. Smiling shyly Kami gave his name, enjoying every second of their brief conversation. Especially the small details he had learnt about this boy, who had lived all over Japan but was currently working at his uncle's hotel for the summer. “If you meet me outside the hotel at four, I'll show you the real Okinawa” Gackt promised with a wink, before wandering off to clear some more pool side tables. He hadn't even waited for Kami to respond that he would come.

 

Kami waited outside nervously for Gackt to arrive. It was reckless to wander off with a stranger, but a few white lies and his parents hadn't minded in the slightest. He doubted the other boy was dangerous, he was probably just lonely working far from home.

Hearing footsteps Kami turned to watch Gackt approach. He'd changed clothes, Kami noted, though how he could stand this heat in so much black he would never know. It still felt rather like living in an oven, despite the heat of midday finally beginning to cool.

“I hope you don't mind getting a bus?” Gackt asked. Reassuring him that he didn't they wandered down the street in silence. Kami too shy to say much, Gackt surprisingly quiet. It was a pleasant walk through, even if his heart was racing in excitement.

They didn't have to pay for the bus, Kami noted surprised as they were both waved on. Perhaps the company made so much money from tourists that the locals got to ride for free? He wasn't about to complain and went to sit beside the other boy, finally realising he had no idea where they were going.

“So, where are you taking me?” Kami asked, trying to sound casual. He was just a schoolboy with a crush wasn't he? Even if he was now in his final year.

“To the harbour,” Gackt explained. “Tourists don't tend to hang out there, it's where you get the real experience.”

“So you're a local now?” Kami teased, “Didn't you tell me you were currently living in Kyoto?”

“I have Okinawan blood!” Gackt protested. “That's what matters.”

“Of course,” Kami replied. “Well, Mr Okinawa, what do the local boys do at the harbour?”

“Flirt with the girls,” Gackt answered, watching Kami closely for a reaction, “But you don't seem the type to do that.”

“I talk to girls!” Kami protested, not at all amused when Gackt began to laugh at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Gackt said with a smirk as he settled back in his seat.

“You're laughing at me?” Kami questioned.

“You just don't strike me as the type to be overly interested in girls,” came the reply. “If I'm wrong you better say so right now, because I didn't intend this to be a friendly outing.”

“Oh,” Kami said as his heart raced. Was this a date? It suddenly felt like one. Even as he thought it over, the dark haired man rested his arms over his shoulders. Despite the heat, Kami didn't ask him to move.

 

The beach here was stony unlike the perfect sandy beaches on the other side of the island, and yet it had a charm to it that the popular beaches didn't. Perhaps it was just being here hand in hand with Gackt that made the experience special and unique? They'd been walking for hours now, around the harbour and the town. The conversation flowed easily between them, moving into silent moments that weren't awkward at all. They were in one of the silent phrases now as they walked, not needing words to enjoy their time together.

Passing around a rock face they entered a small cove, finally free of prying eyes. It was obvious why Gackt had taken him here and he began to feel a little shy around him again. He'd been with a man only once before, an older boy who in the end had used him and cast him aside. He doubted Gackt would be like that, but worry made him keep his distance as they sat on a large rock staring out to sea.

“You've gone quiet,” Gackt commented. “Is something wrong?”

“We've been quiet for the last half hour,” Kami reminded him.

“Yes, but this is a different kind of quiet,” Gackt answered, far too perspective in this instance. What was he supposed to do? Tell him everything from his past? Or just let Gackt do to him as he pleased? He should say something but he couldn't think what was best to do. This delay in answering made everything even worse. Perhaps he could lie?

“My Grandfather was the one to show me this cove,” Gackt suddenly said, going into a tale from his childhood which only purpose was to get him off the hook. Feeling foolish for reading so much into everything, Kami watched the waves as he listened.

When Gackt finished, he paused, flashing Kami a comforting smile before staring another story. It was all so easy with him, surely there must be a catch? Yet when Gackt's hand landed on his leg it did nothing more. The other boy demanded nothing from him, which made him realise just how much he was willing to give. He wasn't going to have sex out here in this cove, but he was beginning to doubt that had ever been Gackt's attention at all. This time when the story ended he leant forward and placed his lips over Gackt's own.

He'd surprised him, Kami realised as the other slowly began to kiss him back, but not in an unpleasant way. It was all the proof he needed that they were doing the right thing. Gackt wasn't like that other guy, he was caring and kind and wouldn't deliberately hurt him. He had been burned before, this was the salve that soothed the wounds.

Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and he happily leant forward towards the other boy. Everything felt so right, magical even. The late afternoon sun shone down on them, as if to give them its blessing. The sea provided a perfect background sound to the moment. The salt air filled him with confidence he had never felt before. This was where he belonged, Kami thought as cold water suddenly hit his foot and soaked his feet through the sandals he wore.

“The tide is coming in,” Gackt commented, pulling away from Kami and moving away from the rock where they had sat so long. Silently cursing the sea for ruining this moment Kami stared up at Gackt feeling confused. What did it matter if the tide came in? “Come on, we need to go. Unless you want to swim back to the main bay?”

“I suppose we have no choice,” Kami consented as he got up and accepted the offered hand that waited to lead him away from this heaven. He'd been so happy here, he didn't want his time with Gackt to end.

“I know a restaurant that serves the best seafood?” Gackt suggested. Even if he had despised seafood Kami doubted he would have turned down that offer.

 

Kami sat at the bar by the pool happily accepting whatever free drink Gackt slipped his way. He'd fallen into a routine now of spending every second he could by Gackt's side. It wasn't always possible of course, but for the most part they were rarely found far apart. His parents hadn't even complained when he turned down the family outing to sit here. They knew how well he and Gackt got on, to the point Kami wondered if maybe they knew too much. Had they figured out that every time the two of them were alone their lips locked in increasingly passionate kisses? The only fear Kami ever had concerning Gackt would be what would happen after this holiday came to an end.

He took a sip of the drink, promptly spitting it back out and glaring at the laughing bar tender with a look of one who had been utterly betrayed. How could Gackt do this to him? How could he be so cruel?

“It's only salt,” Gackt said, “Don't look so mad.”

“Why Gackt? Why?” Kami demanded. “What have I ever done to deserve this?”

“I know it's you who left that plastic snake in my bed,” Gackt retorted, angry eyes meeting for a moment before they both gave each other an evil smile.

“You deserved it,” Kami complained, “You started this prank war.”  
“No I didn't,” Gackt protested, but before he could argue further his boss came back and he had to pretend to be busy working once more. At least this time when Kami took a cautious sip of the new drink offered to him it wasn't full of salt. They loved each other, that much was obvious, but that didn't mean they didn't get a special kind of thrill from childish pranks.

The mood was anything but childish when Gackt approached an hour later. The look on his face filled Kami with a wonderful sensation of anticipation for what he knew was to come. Who would think that just one ice cream could have such an effect? He took Gackt's hand and followed him into the hotel through a door labelled staff only. Five minutes later they were in his room, the ice cream still in Kami's hand half finished.

“What are you doing?” Gackt demanded, not so much annoyed as sexually frustrated.

“Eating an ice cream?” Kami answered, bringing the cold treat to his lips once more.

“No you're not,” Gackt protested. “You know you're not just eating an ice cream.”

“You seem to have gone a bit crazy, heat stroke perhaps?” Kami guessed, knowing perfectly well why Gackt was so worked up. He'd been provocatively eating his ice cream for the last five minutes. He knew perfectly well how worked up Gackt would be, it was what he wanted. The holiday would end soon, who knew when he would see Gackt again. He couldn't just leave and not see this fling through to the end.

“I'm crazy?” Gackt repeated with a bemused smile as he stole the ice cream out of Kami's hand. “So this does nothing for you?”

“No,” Kami replied as he did his very best to ignore Gackt's attempts to mimic him eating the ice cream. He tried, really he did, but Gackt was a master at this game and he couldn't hide his open lust.

“So good,” Gackt moaned, finally pushing Kami over the edge. Despite his shyness he felt confident now. Confident and sexy. He took his ice cream back, continuing the show for the other boy who wasn't even denying just how this made him felt. “Continue like this and I'll throw you down and have my wicked way,” he teased. It was clear he expected this threat to scare him. Or at least warn him of his less than innocent intentions. Only it wasn't much of a threat, more the offer of an unexpected treat.

Kami's tongue wrapped around the ice cream, meeting Gackt's on the other side. He pulled away surprised only to find Gackt's mouth connecting with his. The familiar lips against him made him cling to the other man, the ice cream close to forgotten as they shared their most passion filled kiss yet.

“You shouldn't tease me like that,” Gackt complained as they broke apart. With a sly smile Kami licked the remaining ice cream from the cone. With a look of pure desire he smiled at Gackt and tossed the remains of his treat into the bin. Every move was a seductive plea to Gackt to continue where they had begun.

“You don't know what the consequences are going to be.” Gackt scolded. His voice deepened slightly with lust. He'd always been sexy to Kami, now he was irresistible.

“I know exactly what they will be,” Kami said, not even reacting to the condom and lube Gackt threw onto the bed to test him. He'd brought his own and as he revealed this to Gackt the others eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you sure?” Gackt asked, the shyer boy nodding and pulling his t-shirt off over his head.

“If you end up being just a memory, I want it to be the best one.” Kami explained. Gackt understood him well, yet still he worried he might get the wrong idea.

“I won't just become a memory,” Gackt protested. “You think when you go home our feelings will just fade away?”

“Long distance relationships are tough,” Kami began to protest. “I'm being realistic.”

“I plan to call you, email you, visit whenever I can,” Gackt retaliated. “If I thought you just wanted a summer fling...”

“I don't!” Kami protested without hesitation, “I want to see you everyday, to have fun with you and get to know everything about you. I want to be yours, and only yours. I want...”

“This isn't just a memory,” Gackt declared with more confidence than Kami had ever seen him display before. “Well I guess it will be, but the first of many. If you want to be my boyfriend, just believe we can make it through.”

“I'll try,” Kami promised.

“Which means we don't want to rush into this. If you're not ready then you don't have to do anything.” Gackt began.

“Don't make me beg for you,” Kami complained, his words enough for Gackt to kiss him once more. He still wasn't convinced that this was real. Or that it could last the time and distance they would need to be apart. He did know that he didn't want to ruin the moment with doubts and concerns. He knew he wanted this, and that this time he was emotionally ready.

Strong hands ran down his sides, stripping him of his clothes and leaving him vulnerable and exposed. Fear didn't grip him like it had done the first time. Instead a strange feeling of confidence filled him. He was beautiful and desirable to the other boy. How could he worry when he saw himself so clearly through his lover's eyes.

It was Gackt's naked body that really brought him to the point of no return. So toned and mesmerising, every muscle creating the most interesting contrasts of light on his skin. He wore his lust openly on his face, not at all ashamed to be feeling like this. He had seduced Gackt up here, not the other way around like he even he would have expected. He had power here, and he wasn't just a body to be used and cast aside when Gackt was done with him.

Gentle lips met his again, a tongue exploring his mouth as if they had never kissed in this way before. His nerves tingled in anticipation for what was to come. His longing for the other that had been kept so tightly under control came out now as he held Gackt down on top of him. There was no need to rush, not when he had Gackt with him like this.

They kissed for awhile, growing used to the feeling of another man's naked body pressed against their own. It was then that Kami wondered what experience Gackt actually had. He always seemed so sure and confident of himself, but something about the way Gackt hesitated to move on suggested this really was his first time. At least with another man that was. Should he lead? He didn't want to, it was never how his relationship with Gackt had worked before.

As always Gackt seemed to anticipate his concerns and broke the kiss with a sly smile. He didn't waste another second before wrapping his mouth around his exposed length. Pleasure engulfed his body making him want to cry out in pleasure. Whatever level of experience Gackt had, he was an artist when it came to using his mouth in the acts of pleasure.

“You can't cum yet,” Gackt teased as he moved his mouth away. “Not until I say so.”

“You always have to be first at everything,” Kami complained. His focus however was on the small bottle of lube in Gackt's hand. He smiled shyly, spreading his legs further and clinging to the sheets as the first finger entered him. He knew the other boy was worried about him, but all he felt was pleasure.

Like the kissing Gackt took his time, every finger that slid into Kami's body intensifying the pleasure until Kami felt like he could just melt into the bed. He loved Gackt's confidence, his strong opinions, his caring nature but more than that, he loved the man he became when they were together.

Just like that, as naturally as a bud opening into a flower, Gackt was inside him and he was made whole. He clung onto his new lover, moaning his name over and over forgetting everything he had ever known about anything. He was put on this earth to be with this boy. Nothing could change that. Not time, or distance, or those who believed what they were doing was wrong. No force on this earth could separate them now. Gackt was his, that was how it had always meant to be.

Hours later they still lay on the bed, hands entwined but lying apart thanks to the intense heat of an Okinawan summer. It felt good to just lie here beside the man that he loved. The man that would always love him in return.

“For my Autumn love I was thinking a pretty blond,” Gackt said, finally breaking the comfortable silence. He was teasing of course, but some things you just didn't get to tease him about. With a glare Kami left the bedroom, as if in a jealous rage though he could tell Gackt wasn't fooled. Minutes later he was back, the devil's smile playing across his usually kind features. “Don't you dare!” Gackt warned, but his protest fell on death ears. Without hesitating Kami tossed the ice cold water over his friend, doing the best he could to escape his wrath by running away. It didn't work, he was soon pinned to the wall by a very angry and wet man.

Glaring at Kami for a moment, Gackt ended up kissed him hungrily, helpless to resist his beautiful friend. It was all a trick as moments later Kami found himself landing on the wet patch of the bed. He could fight back, but what was the point? Gackt was stronger and faster than him, and he didn't really want to run away.

“You're a jerk!” Kami protested.

“You started it!” Gackt replied, starting a childish argument between them once more. This might be the summer where Kami had found his adult self and become comfortable with who he was, but that didn't mean he had to stop being a child. Such was the beauty of being with such a perfect man.


End file.
